A conventional system or device for displaying an image, such as a display, projector, or other imaging system, produces a displayed image by addressing an array of individual picture elements or pixels arranged in horizontal rows and vertical columns. A resolution of the displayed image is defined as the number of horizontal rows and vertical columns of individual pixels forming the displayed image. The resolution of the displayed image is affected by a resolution of the display device itself as well as a resolution of the image data processed by the display device and used to produce the displayed image.
Typically, to increase a resolution of the displayed image, the resolution of the display device as well as the resolution of the image data used to produce the displayed image must be increased. Increasing a resolution of the display device, however, increases a cost and complexity of the display device. In addition, higher resolution image data may not be available and/or may be difficult to generate.
It would be desirable to be able to enhance the display of various types of graphical images including natural images and high contrast images such as business graphics.